


a hatred of bitterness and a smug sibling

by hydedrjekyll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Other, This started out as a joke, artemis hates bitter stuff, oc stuff - Freeform, solaris is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydedrjekyll/pseuds/hydedrjekyll
Summary: sol and art have another one of their small competitions, and hilarity ensues





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a small fic i came up with and wanted to post up here  
> as always enjoy and leave a comment or kudos if you do!

  Artemis could never handle anything bitter, so this entire situation shouldn't even have happened.

Him and solaris were currently locked into one of their many competitions, and it's hard to believe that this one started over dark chocolate of all things

“Come on brother dearest, surely a little dark chocolate is nothing for you” solaris said,eyeing him calmly but almost as if he was calculating a sinister plot 

“I hate you so much” art said, pailing slightly as he eyed the accursed  treat with disdain.

“It's alright if you can't eat it brother, just accept your loss”

“Over my dead body” and in one swift motion art shoved the bitter confection into his mouth in one piece 

_ Holy shit,  _ sol thought to himself, watching art choke the chocolate down

“S-see..i can handle it”  art weakly said to himself, trying his hardest to not throw up, face contorted in a grimace. 

Sol just gave him a smile, a small,sadistic smile as he moved to get up, pausing only to utter some seemly innocent words that were anything but.

“ i see, well you deserve a reward” was all sol said and with not even a second glance he walked into the kitchen in a slow, yet determined pace. Art froze in place, absolutely terrified at what sol might present to him as his ‘reward’ .

The next five minutes when by agonizingly slow, the atmosphere tense with fear and anticipation. Art was just about to make a run for it when sol suddenly returned to the room, two mugs in hand.

“Drink up brother” sol said, sliding the mug over to the taller, yet younger sibling. 

Artemis nervously eyed the mug, watching the dark brown liquid slosh in the cup.

“What the hell is it?”

“Only hot chocolate”

Art barely let the words pass by sol’s lips before he quickly picked the mug up and began to chug it down, only to quickly spit it back out.

“t-this isn't hot chocolate!!” art sputtered,coughing slightly.  He couldn't believe his older brother would betray him like this.

Sol only gave him a smirk, a smug oh-so victorious smirk as he took a small sip from his own cup

“What's wrong brother? It's only a little black coffee”

 


End file.
